User talk:FamFragoso42
Happy Thanksgiving! Happy Thanksgiving Fam! Elbutler 23:17, 27 November 2008 (UTC) You Choose Right You choose right to like iCarly and True Jackson, VP. --Spongebobrocks09 00:27, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Don't you like iCarly and True Jackson, VP? --iCarly Rocks! Jennette Should Be The Star Cosgrove was give unnecessary attention in the show, Jennette should be the star. Jeneral28 9:33, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Well, Jennette and Miranda are both the stars actually! And, Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes. --FamFragoso42 19:53, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Wrong Cosgrove is cast as the lead actor and she gets more publicity. Jeneral28 10:06, 24 April 2009 (UTC) That's true but Jennette is already making songs and music...Which Miranda probably did to get the publicity. I personally think Ms. McCurdy can turn out to be as famous or more famous than Ms. Cosgrove. She just needs to hold on to the singing and awesome acting! --FamFragoso42 04:28, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Jennette faces stiff competition from Cosgrove. I bet that most people bought Cosgrove's music because of her fame and not her voice. That's the sad part. Thanks for editing the intro. Jack231 is spewing nonsense. Jeneral28 19:18, 24 April 2009 (UTC) At first I thought Jack231 was good and all, but then I went to his contributions, and he put things about aliens and an episode of iCarly call "iAlien", and all these useless photos so I just deleted them! XD --FamFragoso42 04:28, 25 May 2009 (UTC) FamFragoso42, its contributions, not counterbutions, and useless, not unuseful, but no prob. Ill change it, okay? Now stop fighting over whoever is the star! --Mai Echevarria 02:58, 25 May 2009 (UTC) First of all, thank you for editing my mistakes (owe you one). And second, I think you're right. There's no reason to argue over who's the iCarly star. Crazy really. --FamFragoso42 04:28, 25 May 2009 (UTC) There is. Whether you are a fan or not, you should be able to rank your actors. That how the real movie industry is.Jeneral28 19:16, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Well Jeneral28, you're right, you should be able to rank your actors, but there's no need to fight over it. --Mai Echevarria I am not fighting over it. I am stating what objective reviewers say unlike those crazy die hard fans. Jeneral28 12:19, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Alright, now can we please stop doing these kinds of stuff. -Ma ch 07:47, 18 June 2009 (UTC) No it's nothing illegal.Jeneral28 21:47, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Sig Check out my new sig. I made it look like it's just text with no links, but think again! There are different links one for my user page, one for my edit count and one for my talk page. —Ma ch 06:05, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I'm Sorrel Hey, I'm Sorreltail18 preferred to be called Sorrel. This wikia is great. I hope we can become friends! --Sorrie!Ring a Ding LOL 13:31, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :Hey, Sorrel, are you talking to me? or Fam? Because if Fam, your supposed to make a new post saying what you said. —Ma ch 01:34, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Oops sorry The post above me I didn't write. I accidentally left a message without putting a headline. Please to forgive? Ya know, that is what TDIfan1234 told me. Could you? Could you give me admin rights? Because there are many people that vandalize that you don't get to block that I try to revert they're edits as much as possible and I keep an eye on this wiki a lot. (Like JaeDizzley14) —M i 06:08, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :JaeDizzley14 made another account! (JaeDizzley21) Please infinite block both of them and once again, possibly give me admin rights. —'M i' 07:58, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome ^_^ Yeah, thanks. And no prob for the edits. I got my page started up and all, you can add me on YouTube if you like! -Nate 17:19, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Lower case first letter Hello. I've noticed every episode of iCarly contains a lower case 'I' in the beginning. MediaWiki doesn't allow lower case first letter titles. However, there is a function that can allow a lower case first letter. I created a template for you at Template:LC1. Now, just add to any article to make the first letter lower case. Enjoy. Tangeled Web Weaver 15:07, October 18, 2009 (UTC) thanks Hi! thanks and I kinda do need help with something but can you tell me your real name here's mine VJ.--Vampiregoth 15:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC)MY NAME IS DASHANIA THANKS TO Image(s) of Miranda Cosgrove I've noticed that in both your second and third image of Miranda Cosgrove, you've kept the title File:Purpleish.JPG, even though she's no longer wearing anything purple in those versions. Why not give the existing image a more appropriate name, like that of her EP cover? ----DanTD 15:27, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi, wazzup?! Request for administrator abilities I am formally requesting to be a sysop. I mean no disrespect to DanTD, but he seems to not deal with vandals harshly enough, and may be to busy to deal with spam and organisation. I'm not asking to replace him, but I think he may need some help. Thanks for your time. -- SeddieBerserker 21:42, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Request for abilities I´d like to request the ability to block people or at least rollback abilities so I can do more against vandalism. Given my online times, this would give this wiki almost 24 hour security coverage, which can only be in the best interest of a wiki that´s about a children´s show. Please consider it. Sincerely, Mak23686 14:47, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Question Why did you switch the image I put on Miranda Cosgrove, or was it the image you had before was better quality. I don't care or anything, I'm just wondering.--ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 15:18, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Thought I'd Say Hi Hey thanks for the nice message Summaries Please provide a summary when removing over (-500) characters from an article, as you did to Spencer Shay. -- SeddieBerserker 20:14, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Seriously, please leave a summary when removing large amounts of content. -- SeddieBerserker talk 00:21, September 23, 2010 (UTC) TRIVIA, REFERENCES - Leave it alone, please Hi, please don't delete the TRIVIA and REFERENCES on a page, as you did on Carly Shay. The TRIVIA really helps to "flesh out" the character, and the references (and necessary section) are also needed as this is a wiki. I'd hate to have to give you a warning. Thanks! Katydidit 02:20, October 28, 2010 (UTC) iCarly season 2 I emailed Nickelodeon and they said that season 2 was never split. They said Nickelodeon is currently airing episodes from season four of iCarly. This is saying that they never split season 2 and just wanted a new opening. Just wanted to let you guys know. Checker Fred 21:32, January 13, 2012 (UTC)